


Do You Think Anyone is Listening?

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Scarif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: 'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something.The Force moves like poetry: it rhymes.
Relationships: Allusions to Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Do You Think Anyone is Listening?

The communication tower goes up in flames like a shaak-tallow candle: heat rolls, an omen too bright to look at directly, too much to take in.

Why had the First Order rebuilt on Scarif? Insult to injury. The desecration of a sacred place.

The Crackle sizzles into Rey's mind: the way pure heat burned the beach below into a skin of glass.

"Rey!" Poe is as beautiful as anyone Rey's ever seen: limping, broken, bruised. Hux falls at the burst of Poe's blaster. "C'mon."

Rey leans against him in the lift down, lights flickering, breath mingling. 

Ghosts and memories sing.


End file.
